Super Drama
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: when a major earthquake hits the island, all he cast wakes up in a strange place... with super powers? sucky summery, just read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes this is my story about the tdi cast having SUPA POWAS!!!!! Soo yerp and im excepting 5 OC'S ONLY by my viewers so make a character plz!!!!! Here's the thing!!!! There will be 6 oc's, but im making one, sooo… yerp. Im gonna tell u the list of application stuff, but u do not pick powers, but I will need ideas for powers for the tdi cast!!!! Btw, I don't own nuthin!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype (optional):

Level (if u have 10X u proboly wont be in the story much, cuz u wont get better, but if itz low like 1X ull get beat up a lot soooo… pick wisely!!!):

Regular clothes:

Pj's:

Swimsuit:

Would u like 2 have a luv interest:

Application video:

Anything else?:

**Ok so APLY, REVIEW, and SUGGEST POWERS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thx 4 the applications but I need more so make more plz!!! So far I have 3! I need 2 moe guys and 1 more girl so yerp give me more!!!**

**SO FAR I HAVE-**

Cierra Withdrop-power is to control minds (I came up with that!!)-by iloveyouu3

Cole-power is Whatever he draws comes to life in whatever shape or size he desires and can draw stuff on people.- by Glitch0

Harper-power is 2 be able 2 change into an animal-by BubblesInBlue

**I NEED MORE SO YEAH I NEED 2 BOYS AND 1 GIRL APPLY!!!!**


	3. final contestents i picked

**Guys!!! If u didn't get picked itz ok cuz all the ones I didn't pick im putting in another story plus more!!! So don't freak out!!!! Anyway, here is more piks!!! And my peep im made up!!! Well, actually, twins!!! So, now there's 8 newsies!! YAY!!! And I still need super power ideas, like, really bad!!!! PLZ!!! It will help!!!!! If u offer one with ur application, ull have more of a chance for ur guy 2 get picked!!! So, offer!!!**

**MY PEEPS!!!**

Name: Amelia Luke (or Mia for short)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Power: shapeshift into anybody and anything but can't have their powers

Stereo type: the skater/tomboy

Level: 5

Regular clothes: midnight blue tshirt with a black sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black vans and usually carries around a skateboard

Pj's: black tank top with blue pj pants

Swimsuit: midnight blue bikini top with midnight blue girl trunks

Luv interest?: yerp

Application vid: a girl with strait brown hair and white skin is standing around a bunch of guys and one girl in a skate park with skateboards in their hands.

Mia: Hey, I'm Mia. And these are my buds, Zane, Emmett, Mike, my bro Hunter, and my best bud, Kari.

Kari: Hey. Yeah, I also tried out for this. And made it!!! (**yerp TrueJackVP408, KARII MADE IT!!! YAY!!!)**

Mia: Yeah! So, I'm hoping to get in!! Plus, I'm the best skater in this park.

Random jerk: Ya think so, Luke? Please. Girls suck at skating.

Mia: Really? Ya think so? Well, here's what I think. *punches dude in the face*

Mia: so, anyway, pick me!!!

*

Name: Hunter Luke

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Power: super speed

Stereo type: guy who likes skating, but it isn't his main priortity (unlike Mia, his twin)

Level: 7

Regular clothes: grey tshirt and black vans sweatshirt with black and green vans

Pj's: grey tshirt and boxers

Swimsuit: black trunks

Luv interest: if u want

Application vid:

Hunter: Hey! I'm Hunter, and this is my twin sister Mia, who is also trying out, and my dudes. Just pick me, cuz I rock.

**OK!!! So, the peeps (1 girl, 2 boys) that made it in r…**

Kari whose power is to control water, wind, fire, and earth by TrueJackVP408

Jack whose power is super flexiblity by HaroldPWNS

And…

Joe Black who controls earth by Glitch0

**YAY!!! SO, THE CHARACTER MAKING IS OVER!!!! I NEED POWER SGGESTIONS NOW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK!!! Here is some of the power list!**

Courtney: able to read minds and invisibility

Bridgette: able to control rain

Geoff: sonic boom

DJ: power to talk to animals

Duncan: super strength

Lindsay: controls boys with her beauty

Gwen: power of darkness

Zeke-Can annoy people to death

Joe Black (I got his power mixed up, so im just adding him to this)-controlling matter

**I STILL NEED POWER SUGGESTIONS! How's this! If u send me at least 10 powers, I'll have 2 more OCs, a boy and a girl. So, work hard, cuz I only have 7! In need 14 more! (I think)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET! Ok, thanks for all the suggestions, and I think I have them all. But tell me if I don't. But even if I don't, it'll be after they're voted of… and if you want to give me 2 more OC's, I'll except. BUT ONLY 2! And they have to e good, or they won't be picked! I really want a Tyler type guy, and a Courtney type girl, so… here's the power list!**

Courtney: able to read minds and invisibility

Bridgette: able to control water in any way

Geoff: sonic boom

DJ: power to talk to animals

Duncan: super strength

Lindsay: controls boys with her beauty

Gwen: power of darkness

Zeke-Can annoy people to death

Joe Black (I got his power mixed up, so im just adding him to this)-controlling matter

Justin-can control minds, but is super powerful at controlling girls minds.

Heather-Weather Manipulation

Noah-super smarts

Trent-sound manipulation

Beth-flight

Cody-Technopathy

Tyler-accelerating healing

Owen-super smell and can make earthquakes

Eva-can walk through walls

Katie-shrinks

Sadie-grows

Izzy-shape shifter

Leshawna-Electricity Manipulation

Harold-can make any technology come to life

**Ok so here is the beginning of the story! YAY! *does little funky dance* oh YEAH! So… here it is! And I don't own anything!**

**DUNCAN POV**

"Oh, please, Princess." I say to myself. I'm reading Courtney's diary, which she left by the tree she was sitting at earlier. This was the most ridiculous thing ever. With _I'm on the Highest Honor Roll there is _and _I got an A+ on my test!_ Yippie! Gosh, this is ridiculous. Where the heck do I come in? Huh? I know she wants me. But, seriously, this is all it is.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I started to run for class president. While I was watching CSPAN, I saw an ad for a new reality T.V. show with a spa and everything! It's called Total Drama Island. I'm going to sign up! Anyway, that's it for today._

_Yours Truly,_

_Courtney Lenox_

LAME! LAME! Gosh, and who actually watches _CSPAN?_

"DUNCAN!" I hear Courtney scream behind me. Uh oh. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY?"

"um… you left it here and I was going to give it to you?" I answer.

"DUNCAN! I'M GOING TO…" But before she could finish, the ground started shaking. "AAAAH!" Courtney shrieks, and runs into my arms. Nice. But just as I start to make my move, I faint. And I think we all faint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad u guys like the beginning so far! :-) so, I changed and I need a goth girl and a party animal guy (like Gwen and Geoff) so, here's the story, and review, and blah blah blaaaahh…**

**COURTNEY POV**

UGH! What the heck? What just happened? Oh, whatever, now I have to kill Dun… OUCH! Oh, god my head hurts. Guess I'm not getting up for a bit. Do do do… ok, what should I do to Duncan? Um…

"_Ugh, I need new underwear."_

What the… I didn't think that!

"_WAAH! This totally ruins my plans to go swimming with Katie!"_

I hate Katie!

"_Ohmigod, Cassie and Dave are totally perfect for each other! They're, like, in love! Wait, I mean Courtney and Duncan!"_

SO-NOT-TRUE! "Um, do you want help?" I hear a voice above me ask. There's a small girl with light brown hair and even lighter brown highlights, with an actual _flower _in her hair. A FLOWER! Ohmigod, lo-ser…

"No, I'm comfortable right here with my head THROBBING!" I say sarcastically, pouting at her. She sticks her puny hand out, and I take it. She helps me to my feet.

"Hello. I'm Courtney." I say, glaring at her. "You?" She just stares at the floor. Well, how rude! I glare at her, and she starts shrinking to the floor. Wait… SHRINKING? I look at my feet, and there's a little white bunny. WHAT IN THE WORLD? A guy with blondish-brownish hair and an Invader Zim sweatshirt walks up to me. And he's kinda cute

"Hey I'm Cole. Cole Jackson. Oh, don't worry. That's just Harper Malone. She can shape shift into animals." He tells me like it's the most normal thing possible.

"Wait… shape shift?" I ask, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Oh yeah! This is a reality T.V. show for kids with super powers! If you didn't have super powers, you wouldn't be here!"

"Wait… but I don't have super powers!"

"Oh, yes you do! Look, you're on the cast list! It says your power right next to your name!" he says like it's so obvious, which it's not, and points to the list. I scan for my name. Laba, Heather…Lack, Harold… Lenox, Courtney! I look next to my name and… _Mind reading and invisibility._ Oh-my-god. I HAVE SUPER POWERS!

"Wait, but this is impossible." I say, glaring at the probably lying Cole Jackson.

"No, it's really not! Watch, I'll show you my power." He looks around the floors and digs in his pockets. "Er… do you have a pencil and paper?" I shove both in his face. He draws what looks like a rose, then stares at it. Out of the blue, a beautiful red rose pops out. He takes the rose and hands it to me.

"Hey Prince… hold on. Back up. Who's the dude with the lame hair?" Duncan says, popping up behind me. "Princess! Princess! EARTH TO PRINCESS!" he screams, waving his hands in front of my face. I pop back into reality.

"Oh, um, Duncan, this is Cole. Cole Jackson. Cole, this is Duncan Linton." I answer. "Duncan, Cole. Cole, Duncan." They just glare at each other. But, thankfully, two girls, one with strait brown hair, the other with black hair in a pony tail walk up, or, skate up.

"Cole!" Brunette says, high fiving Cole. "Wassup, dude? Long time, no see!"

"Nothing, really! Oh, Courtney, Piercings, this is Mia" and he points to Brunette "and Kari" pointing to the other one. "Guys, this is Courtney and Piercings!"

Mia walks up to Duncan, staring in his eyes. "Huh, what a weird name. Piercings. I'm sorry, bud. That's one of the worst names possible."

Duncan just glares at her. "My real name is Duncan."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna call you Piercings!" she says, turns on her heals, and walks next to her friend. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"So, how's it going?" Kari asks Cole.

"Same as yesterday, Kar." He says, and looks at the floor.

"Oh, Cole, don't worry. Your mom's gonna be fine." She says, and pats him on the back.

"What's wrong?" I ask, instantly interested.

"Oh, um, my mom was in a car accident on her way back from dropping me of at the airport." He says, looking like he was burning a hole in the floor.

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry." I say, grasping is shoulder. I could feel Duncan's breath on my back. "Duncan, you're sorry too, _right?_" I ask him, glaring at his red face.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for your mother." He tells Cole.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asks.

"Oh, I'm just really sorry for her. I mean, she had to put up with you for 16 years."

That just made Cole really angry. "IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE COURTNEY LIKES ME AND NOT YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T GET ALL MAD! LIKE YOU EVEN HAD A CHANCE!" he screams. I just stand there, my mouth in a perfect _O._ Cole grabs my arm, and drags me to the benches close by. Duncan runs to Geoff and Trent, who were having a conversation with a black dude, who was taking rocks and turning them into boulders. He sees Cole and waves him over. Cole mouths something, and the black dude nods and goes back to talking with Geoff and Trent.

"Who the heck is that?" I ask.

"Who, him?" he says, pointing to anonymous black dude. "Oh, that's my best friend, Joe. Joe Black." He says. I just nod.

"Cole, why did you explode at Duncan?" I ask him.

"'Cause he's a jerk, and you don't want to be around him." To tell the truth, I did.

"Ohmigod, Cole!" a girl with short brunette hair came up to us. She sees me, and her nose wrinkles. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh, um, Cierra, this is Courtney. Courtney, Cierra. Cierra, Courtney." Cole says.

"Cierra Scarlet to you." Cierra says to me. "So, anyway, Cole. How are you?" she asks. I look at her hip, and she has a tattoo of a star. Wierdo. But, like I would ever tell about the small four leaf clover tattoo I have on my back. Total secret.

"Oh, erm… fine." Cole replies, trying to make no eye contact with Cierra. She looks at me, and waves me over with her finger.

"What's up?" I ask.

"If you steal my Cole, you're dead meat." She darkly says, and walks away. I just stand there. AWKWARDNESS!

**HAROLD POV**

Gosh, my head hurts!

"Hey, Napoleon Dynamite dude, want some help?" I guy that… frankly, looked a lot like me, was standing over me, holding out a hand.

"Hey, this is just like in _SUPER NINJA: 3, _when Ninja Kansana was nursed to health by a guy that looked a lot like him!" we say at the same time. "Dude! This rocks! High Five!"

"Gay heaven." Cierra and Heather say together, walking past.

"OH MY GOSH, dude! I just realized who you are!" The guy says. "You're Harold, from Total Drama Island! Gosh, dude! I was rooting for you all the way! Oh, I'm Jack!" I just stand there. I have a fan?

"Uh, yeah…"

"And you and Leshawna? Awwww, dude! You scored big time!"

"Gosh, I know, right?" I think I might like this guy.

**HEATHER POV**

So, I just met this girl, Cierra. She is, like, so sweet! We can totally plot evil plans together. And we both like the same things, like deceiving people and stuff!

"And, so, I dated this guy, but I liked this other guy, but I really liked the other! So I went out with both! I told one I could only go out on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sunday! And then I told the other I could only go out on all the others! But then they found out, and I'm all like 'Oh, you just got cheated on!'" Cierra tells me. Oh, I really like this girl.

I told her about trying to get Gwen and Trent to break up; she said that she's trying to get some Kari chick and some Hunter guy to break up. **(A/N srry TrueJackVP408, but it was the first thing I came up with!) **I told her that I would totally help, because it's, like, so fun. She also had these kids who were totally on her side, but they're coming close to finding out about her using them. I told her same. We totally decided to do something devious to these scholars. OMG, where did I learn that word?

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! WEE-HOO-WAFFLES! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy! And thanks to TrueJackVP408 to giving me ideas! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, so…**

**Gwen POV**

"So," Joe says, "When I do this," he tosses a small pebble in the air, snaps his fingers, and the pebble becomes a huge boulder. "That's what happens."

"That's awesome, dude!" Geoff says, giving Joe a high-five.

"Nice," Trent agrees, and I nod. Trent gives me a weird look, associating with our break-up not too long ago.

"Hey, Gwen," Duncan says, plopping down next to me, and sighing.

I give him a look. "What's with the sigh?" I ask, and he points to a bench across the room, where Courtney and some dude were sitting and chatting.

"Oh," I nod. "Jealous much?"

"I am not jealous!" Duncan defends, elbowing me in the shoulder.

I laugh. "Sure, dude, you're tough as a rock."

"What about this super-power thing, huh?" he says, and nod.

"It's weird," I say, crossing my arms. "I mean, I can manipulate _darkness_!"

"I gotta better power," he tells me, then jumps to his feet, grabbing a near-by desk, and lifting it high into the air. "SUPER STRENGTH!"

"Right," I say sarcastically, just as an announcement floods the room.

"_All students report to room 203 for a specially announcement."_

Duncan throws the desk down, making it shatter, and runs down the hallway, and just as I'm about to get up, someone tugs my arm.

"Omigod!" Lindsay squeals. "You _so _like, like, Doug!"

"It's Duncan, and no, I really don't." I inform her, trying to reclaim my arm, but she gets a tighter grip.

"You comin', Gwen?" Trent asks me, but Lindsay gives him a long, good stare.

"Go away, Timmy…" she mutters, and Trent nods and slowly walks away. I groan at this, for my only chance of getting away from Lindsay is gone.

"You _so _like him," Lindsay informs me. "It's, like, destiny."

"I thought you said Duncan and Courtney are perfect for each other."

"Well, that's not gonna happen any time soon, so why not, like, help you?" I swear she's jumping with joy. "I always wanted to be a matchmaker!"

"I'm sure you did," I reassure her, and then tug my arm away, and set off to room 203. This'll be awkward.

**Courtney POV**

"Come on," Cole says, dragging me to the room. "We've gotta go, or else Ophelia and Chris will get _so pissed."_

"Who's Ophelia?"

"They head director for the girls; Chris is the guys' one, etcetera."

He leads me onto a seat in the back, and I sit down, him plopping down next to me. "Be right back," I say, pretending I'm going to the bathroom, and he nods.

When I get out of the cramped classroom, I hit behind a pot, and will myself to turn invisible. It wasn't easy, lemme tell ya. I close my eyes, and just think, think, think, and when I open them again, I look down.

And see _nothing._

_Holy Crap, I'm invisible!_ I think, and I run behind LeShawna and the Harper girl as they open the door to room 203. I follow them in, and scan the room to see if I could find Duncan anywhere. There, sure enough, he was, and, luckily, sitting next to an empty chair. I scramble over to the chair before anybody could sit in it, and tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Duncan," I whisper, and he jump and almost whacks me in the face.

"Wait, Princess?" he questions, and I try to ignore the 'Princess' comment. "Is that you?"

"Shh," I demand. "Be a bit quieter. I'm trying to hide from Cole." Gwen tries to sit down I the chair I'm in, almost sitting right on top of me. "Hey, watch it, sister!" I scold, and she jumps up, moving to a seat next to Joe.

This brings a huge grin to his face. "Why? I thought you liked him?"

"He's cool, but I can't get my space. I haven't since 30 minutes ago."

"You need your space every five minutes."

"I know! And now he won't leave me alone."

He thinks about this, and looks over at Cole, who was telling the flirty Cierra that the seat she was trying to sit in was taken by me. "Ya better get back over there before Cole goes berserk."

I nod, and get up from the chair, strutting out the door, where I become visible again, and move back to my seat by Cole.

"Hey," he says when I return, putting his arm around me. "What took ya so long?"

"I, uh… was talking to Kari and Mia." I lie.

He doesn't seem to believe me, but lets it go, and brings his attention to Chris and a tall, dirty-blonde woman in the front, who I guessed was Ophelia.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris bellows, and the woman nods. "The people who belong to me-"

Harold raises his hand. "Uh, actually, we belong to ourselves, not the-"

"We don't care," Chris finishes. "Okay, so, most people know me here, but for those who don't, I'm Chris McClain."

"And I'm Ophelia Cook." The woman says cheerily. "Now, as you guys know, you all have super-powers. But what you don't know is that there is one other child in the world who has the same exact power. We've gathered these children, and you now have a big responsibility with these children. You will mentor these kids until they're at their ultimate."

I raise my hand. "But I don't know _anything _about my powers. And I doubt my PDA will either."

"Aw, please." Chris complains. "You have the easiest one here. I mean, invisibility and mind reading! That's a piece of cake!"

"Not really, and Duncan has super-strength and Hunter has super-speed, which just come naturally, and invi-"

"Shut up, prep." Cierra calls from the front of the room, and I swear I saw Duncan give her the evil eye.

I half expect Cole to defend me, but all he does is whisper, "Don't worry 'bout her, she's just jealous that you have someone as awesome as me."

I feel like slapping him in the face, but stopped myself, realizing that he didn't do anything to deserve that, just trying to make fun of Cierra. So I pretend to giggle, and I'm _not _the giggling type. Not at all.

"Right, so, if a little bit, you will meet your student who you will mentor and get to know. Their ages vary from 11 to 12, and- oh, here they are now!" Ophelia says as a big group of around 30 kids flood the room.

"Well, when I call you name, please come up and meet you child." Ophelia calls, and starts reading off a list of names.

"Courtney Lenox, with Phoebe Plotkin!"

I stand up; awkwardly walking to the front of the cramped room, and step up to a girl that had long, auburn hair, looking about 12, and wearing a nametag marked 'Phoebe'.

Phoebe crosses her arms, dark brown eyes giving me a cold stare. _Attitude… _I thought.

"I do not have an attitude, it was just a test." Phoebe informs me, grinning a bit. I sigh, remembering the mind reading thing, and that she had it too.

"Right, and I'm going to train you, because I'm an expert at all of these things."

"I heard you earlier. Your PDA doesn't know, either."

I sigh, realizing this girl will really get on my nerves.

**Bridgette POV**

"Bridgette Alexander with Lucas Kingsley!" Ophelia calls out, me being one of the last to be called, and I rush to the front of the room, to a kid, around 12, with short blonde spikes and a grown-out Mohawk. He stares up at me with bright, green eyes, filled with curiosity. I stick out me hand to shake.

"Hey!" I say with a grin. "I'm Bridgette, and you must be Lucas."

He gives me a questioning look. "Duh, I'm Lucas. Who else would I be? There's only me and Jason left."

"You forgot me, silly!" a small, red-haired girl giggles.

"Uh, oh, yeah, Sam, sorry!" Lucas stutters. "Just forgot!"

The Sam girl raises her eyebrows, but turns around to talk to another kid who I guessed was Jason.

"Oh, God." Lucas mutters, covering his tiny face with his hands. "I totally messed up."

"What, you like her?" I ask, and he covers my mouth.

"Shut up!" he demands. "She might here you!"

I can't help but grin under his puny hand. This kid might be interesting.

**DUNCAN POV**

"Duncan Linton with Samantha Reel!" Ophelia announces, and I slump to the front of the room, to a small, red-haired girl with shining blue eyes. I see a small blond boy give her a goofy face across the room, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Hi!" The read-head says. "I'm Sam!"

"Cool, I'm-" I start, but I'm interrupted by the girl.

"Samantha Sasha Kelly Marissa Kimberly Jewel Lillian Hannah Reel." She goes on, with a proud grin. "I have 7 middle names! How cool is that? Ya wanna know what else is cool? Me having super strength. I mean, how cool is that? I bet I could pick you and the Ophelia chick up _at the same time?_ I guess you have super strength too, huh? Yeah, and that's Lucas," she says, pointing to the blond who was staring at her, and he quickly looks away. "And that's Jason," she goes on, pointing to another kid who was standing by her. "And that's one of my best friends, Phoebe," she informs, referring to the girl pouting next to Courtney. "And that's one f my other best friends, Felicia!" she adds. "Oh, and I have one best friend, well, two, I don't know why I said one, they're Quincy and James. Wait, ha-ha, I forgot Bennett, and Spencer, but I guess Lucas counts too, I have a lot of best friends, and-"

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask her, and she gives me a good, long stare.

After about a minute, she tells me, with a cheery grin, "Nope! So, ya know all the best friends I mentioned? Well, they have super powers too! How cool is that! I like having super powers. My mom said, before she left on a business trip 6 years ago, that I would be special, and I really believe that, 'because I have super powers! I mean, how cool…" Sam babbles, and I drag her to a seat, and my secret stash of duct tape.

This chick will be interesting.

**YAY! NEW CHAPPIE! I'm going to do more of the 'mentor meeting student' thing next chapter, but I've ran out of ideas, so I'm just going to stop there. But thanks to all my fans, and KEEP REVIEWING! PLEASE! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW! MY DOGS BIRTHDAY IS ON SUNDAY (Jul 4****th****) AND YOU REVIEWING WOULD BE HIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT! Do you really want my dog to be sad? I LOVE reviews, so review.**

**Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

**-IWSNT**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEXT CHAPPIE! YES!**

**CODY POV**

"Cody Jameson paired up with Bennett Campbell!" Ophelia calls, and I slink up to the guy she had her was beckoning to. He shakes his shaggy brown hair out of his face when he sees me, grey eyes looking bored.

"Hey," I say, sticking out my hand to shake. "I'm Cody."

"Hey," he replies. "I'm Bennett, and I don't shake hands."

I shove the hand back into my pocket. "So," I start. "You have telekinesis?"

"Yeah," he answers. "You got it too, right?" I nod.

"Awesome." He murmurs.

"Yep," I say, and glace over at Chris, who has his mondo bottle of hair gel in his hands, slicking his hair just-so.

"Ya wanna see something cool?" I ask Bennett and he nods excitedly.

I try to will for the gel to come out of Chris's hand as if I've been doing it my whole life. When, in case you didn't notice, I hadn't.

The bottle glides out of Chris's hands, and when he reaches down for another dose of the gel, and he realizes it's not there, his eyes widen with surprise. I finally let the goo land in Bennett's hands.

He eyes set on the bottle, then it jets over Chris's head. The container turns upside down, and the gel piles all over Chris's head. And it must have been a new bottle, judging by how much of the stuff was there.

This kid will be interesting.

**DJ POV**

"DJ Dijon with Felicia Taylor!" Chris says, boredom filling his voice. I could tell he just wanted to go home.

"OMG, that's me!" a girl's voice comes from the crowd of kids. "Move, move, move!"

I slowly pet bunny as a _very _small figure comes into view. Not a little person, but… _short. _

"Hi!" she says as I scan her. Fluffy brown hair, dark, mocha skin, brown eyes…

"Hi," I reply.

"My name is Felicia!"

"I know."

"But you can call me Nudge. That's what all my friends call me! Omigod, is that a _bunny? _It's so cute! Can I pet it? Oh, never mind, you probably don't want me to. My older sister, Max, she said that I could make Mother Theresa an axe murderer! That wouldn't be very good… I also have a bunch of other brothers and sisters! There's Nick, Jeff, Ella Zephyr, and Ariel! That's seven of us in total! And I have a dog named Total, but he's kind of annoying… I call Nick Fang, because when I was little Max told me he was a vampire, and I call Jeff Iggy because he said igneous means fire and he likes fire, so I call him Iggy, and Zephyr is the Gasman because his farts smell so much, and Ariel is Angel 'cause she's so perfect! But I don't have a name for Ella… so I just call her El. Anyway, I'm guessing you can talk to animals too, huh? I think I figured out I could when I talked Total into biting the Gasman, and Gazzy got really mad, so I'm all, 'Holy shit, I can talk to animals!' but then my mom yelled at me for swearing, so… anyway, Total was all, 'Tell Zephyr to stop stinking up everything,' and I'm all, 'I try, man, I try,'…"

**Ahh short chapter. I'm sorry, but I needed to hurry up and update… **

**Can you guys tell who Felicia is based off of, all you Maximum Ride fans? **


End file.
